


The Story Between Her And Her

by QuinLe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Asians, Bisexual Female Character, Cute, F/F, GL, Grumpy Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Older-Younger Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yuri, fictional characters, girlxgirl, vietnamese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLe/pseuds/QuinLe
Summary: It's just a love story between two ordinary people..."Don't frown, it makes you look older and ugly.""Will you still love me if I'm old and ugly?""Silly, what nonsense are you talking about... You will forever be in my heart..."





	1. Chapter 1

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

“Coming!!! I’m coming!!! Geez, no need to ring that damn bell repeatedly like that. I’m not deaf!!!”

Nhu could hear footsteps approaching the door as she waited patiently and nervously. Today was her first day at work as a part-time editorial assistant and her very first job was to obtain the script of the next chapter of The Detective Department of Hai Nam City, which was published fortnightly in Youth Magazine.

Nhu had imagined how this event would occur many times in her own head. Tran Huyen Minh was one of the brightest, young author in recent years. She had wrote several best-selling books and achieved several awards. Her current book told a story about a group of friends who happened to work in the detective department of the police force. Nhu was one of the hardcore fans of the series since the very beginning so she was overwhelmed with joy when she was assigned her first task. After all, how many people could actually meet their idol in real life during their whole lifetime?

Nhu did not have to wait for very long before the door was opened. What she saw in front of her was a tall and slim figure dressed in running shorts and black tank top. The woman was wearing a pair of thick wayfarer glasses. She could not really tell what exactly the hairstyle was because the woman had tied her already short hair up in a very funny way. The woman and Nhu had a brief moment of staring before she said.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh hi… I’m Nhu, the new editorial assistant from Youth Magazine and I’m here to collect the script of The Detective Department of Nam Hai City for next week’s issue.”

“Where’s Sis Nga? She’s normally the one who deals with this stuff?”

“She experienced fetal derangement so she asked for maternity leave last week. I’m replacing her at the time being. Please take good care of me, Sis Minh!!”

Nhu bowed her head slightly before the woman. Minh stared at her head as if she was thinking about something, after a while she said.

“Fine, come in.”

Nhu raised her head up with a smile on her face as she followed Minh closely into the house. From the outside, the author’s house had contemporary design with light gray wall, the garden was not super big but it had a wide variety of trees and plants. It just… looked a little abandoned at the moment. The house was located in District A, which was commonly known as the district of the rich. Nhu had to admit that the place truly lived up to its reputation as she had seen many expensive cars and beautiful houses with gorgeous gardens on the way here.

Not even 5 seconds since she stepped into the house that she was welcomed by a terrible smell. Nhu could not help but try to cover her nose.

“What is this smell??!! Smells like something rotten!!” She exclaimed.

Minh continued casually strolling along the corridor while scratching her messy hair, paid zero attention to what Nhu had just said, as if she did not hear or smell anything at all.

It did not take long for Nhu to figure out the source of the foul smell. As she entered the dining room/kitchen area, what she saw was not the regular sight of what the place should look like but piles of garbage. She could see trash scattered everywhere here and there and a hill of black trash bags piling up in one corner of the area. The kitchen counter and the sink were filled with dirty dishes and coffee mugs. She looked at Minh in disbelief as the woman slowly walked towards the only vacant place that seemed to be acceptable for human to sit on – a dining chair with a running laptop on the table in front of it.

“Make yourself at home, and also, do not disturb me when I’m working, Shorty.” Minh said.

Minh sat down in front of the laptop, it took her little time before she submerged into her own thinking. Nhu, on the other hand, was left standing alone in front of a trash paradise, did not know what to do.

_This is a nightmare!!! How am I supposed to make myself at home in a situation like this??? And what did you call me again??_

She thought to herself. She could not understand how Minh could work in a condition like this, while she and many other normal girls would not be able to stay in just for a single second. Not to mention the lingering smell that constantly made her want to throw up. She felt like the idol stature of Minh that she built in her own heart was gradually crumbling into dust.

She tried to tiptoe around the trash to find an acceptable place to sit and wait for the author to finish her work. She approached what seemed to be a couch and removed several unidentified objects on top to arrange a place to sit.

_Just endure a little bit, you’ll be fine. It will be over before you know it._

Nhu reminded herself repeatedly as she was sitting down. However, as soon as her body touched the couch, she could sense the slipperiness rubbing on her bottom. The feeling sent chill down her spine as she jumped up to the air as if there was a spike on the couch while screamed loudly.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!”

Her scream startled Minh. The author looked at her angrily as if she was crazy and said.

“What the hell happened? I told you to not to disturb me!!!”

“I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!! But I cannot take it any longer, can we go to another room besides this place? This place… I don’t even have a proper space to sit…”

Minh looked at Nhu mockingly before throwing the bomb.

“There’s no clean space left in this house. This is the best place to be. If you think this is bad, wait until you have a look at my bedroom. If you cannot wait here, it’s fine, just leave. I’ll let Bro Canh know when the script is readied and he or you can come and pick it up.”

Nhu was shocked about the horrible truth, but she could not afford to just leave the house. After all, this was her first task and she could not just walk out like that. Not to mention that Mr. Canh had repeated many times that it was crucial for her to stay and watch the author because she had a reputation of slacking when not being under supervision and the deadline was near.

Nhu gulped and smiled sheepishly at Minh. She said.

“No, no, no, I’m fine. I’ll stay…”

“Then you had better not make noise again.”

Minh glared at Nhu before averted her attention back to her work.

“Mm… Just one thing…”

“What now, Shorty??”

“I still don’t know where to sit…”

“Anywhere is fine, stop bothering me!!!”

“But… But…”

Nhu stuttered. Suddenly a thought passed her mind. She bit her lips, gathered her courage and spoke up.

“How about you let me clean the place for you? I’ll try to do it as quiet as possible. I promise it won’t affect you working!”

The author looked at Nhu and let out an annoyed grunt.

“Do whatever you want! I’ll kick you out of the house if you interfere me again!”

“Thank you so much!!!”

As Nhu started to grab some trash bags, Minh stopped her.

“Start in the bedroom, when you finish, tell me so that I can move over there and you can clean the kitchen.”

“Yes!!”

Nhu nodded her head repeatedly. She followed Minh’s direction and reached the bedroom. Just like what she expected, the bedroom was not any better than the dining room.

_*sigh* It’s gonna be a loooong day._

She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Hi, thank you for reading this work of mine. This is a love story between two female characters (you probably know who are they at the moment already *wink*). This is also my very first work, so please be gentle when making any criticism. Also English is not my first language, so if you happen to spot any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know so that I can fix them. Since the novel is fictional, some details may not be as accurate as it should be, again please go soft on me if you find any ○(∩_∩)○
> 
> Note 2: In my culture, we call people who are older than us by adding prefixes such as Sis, Bro, Uncle, Aunt etc. before their name. We also call people by their first name regardless of the degree of closeness. Since many people in Vietnam share the same last names (Tran, Le, Pham, Nguyen etc.), calling people using their last names would be confusing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It took Nhu almost 6 hours to actually finish cleaning the whole house.

“My God! This place is not a home, it’s a pigsty!!!”

Nhu exclaimed. She had never had to spend so much time on cleaning like this before, but she was genuinely happy with the result. She threw herself on the now clean couch and let out a big sigh. She then had a peek at her phone, which showed 2:18 pm.

“Wow, it already passed noon. No wonder why I feel so hungry. Maybe I should buy something to eat.”

As she headed to the hallway which leaded to the outside, she stopped and instead of walking through the main door, she went to the opposite direction and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Sis Minh. Would you like to eat something? I’m heading out to buy some food.”

She only had silence as her answer. Nhu tried to knock on the door again.

“Sis Minh. Sis Minh. Are you in there? Would you like to…”

“ANYTHING IS FINE. Just leave it in front of the door… Damn it!! I lost track again…”

Bleh! Nhu stuck her tongue out mischievously at the person behind the door.

_I did not do it on purpose, okay?? What a grumpy old woman!!!_

The door was suddenly opened before Nhu could do anything so she got caught red handed. Minh stared at Nhu’s facial expression for some time before handed her the key.

“The key of the house, return it when you are done.”

Minh then slammed the door in front of Nhu’s face.

“Not only grumpy but also rude…” Nhu whispered.

It did not take her long to buy lunch and come back to the house. Nhu put the chicken rice into a bowl and bring a tray of food with a glass of water and the key to the bedroom and leave it outside.

[Knock, knock]

“I’ll leave your food outside. Please eat it before it gets cold. I’ll be waiting outside in the living room in case you need anything.”

Nhu then walked away as fast as she could before the author got a chance to get angry at her. She had decided to visit other areas in the house before settling down on the sofa in the living room. She felt kind of bored as she got nothing to do and she did not really know how long she had to wait.

_Hey! The sofa is kind of soft! Maybe I’ll just rest my head a little bit… Yeah… Just a little bit…_

...

“Hey! Wake up! Wake up, Shorty!”

Nhu blinked her eyes several times to make herself fully awaken. She could see the zoomed version of the author’s face in front of her. That scared her so much that she let out a big scream, again.

“Why do you need to scream all the time??”

Minh massaged her ears before showing Nhu a stack of papers.

“Here. The script for the next issue.”

“You’ve done?? Wow… Congratulations!!! Wait a minute… How long did I sleep?”

Minh looked at her phone.

“It’s 6:45pm now. So you can calculate it yourself.”

“Oh my god!!! It did not know it was this late, thank you so much for the script!! I think I’ll take my leave no…”

“Stop right there! Where do you think you’re going?”

“Mm… I need to meet up with my boss, Mr. Canh, to submit the script…”

“No need to. I called him a while ago to tell him to meet up with me at Suzume, the hot pot restaurant. We’ll give him the script over there.”

“Mm… Did you just say ‘we’?”

“Yeah. Is there a problem with that? You’re going as well.”

“May I… May I ask what is the reason…?”

“To celebrate, of course. Don’t worry. It’s gonna be my treat. You know, you did quite a good job of cleaning the place, Shorty. I’m impressed!”

Minh looked at Nhu in amusement before looking around the house. It had changed 180 degrees. Now it was clean and shiny and looked more like a home than a landfill.

“Thanks… I guess…”

Nhu smiled sheepishly, she liked it when people praised her for her achievement, even if it was just a small one.

“Wait here. I need to take a shower and get change. It won’t take long.”

Minh stepped away but suddenly stopped and turned her head to Nhu and asked.

“By the way, do you like to eat hot pot?”

“I’m fine with anything, really. I’m not a picky eater.” Nhu smiled.

“Good, cause I’m feeling like eating hot pot, so… To be frank, your preference does not really matter…”

Nhu rolled her eyes as Minh turned her back against her and walked away.

...

Nhu was playing with her phone when she heard the ringtone coming from Minh’s phone. She obviously left her phone on the coffee table. Nhu approached the phone and could see that the incoming call was from her boss, Canh. She hesitated if she should pick it up or not.

“Hey, somebody is calling me? Can you bring it in here for me please?”

Nhu alternatively looked at the ringing phone and the direction where Minh’s voice came from. She then grabbed the phone and proceeded to the author’s bedroom. She knocked the door several times.

"May I come in?” Nhu asked.

“Come in, it’s not locked.”

Nhu opened the bedroom door to walk into the room. She was stunned by the view in front of her. Minh was standing in front of the big mirror in her bedroom. It was obvious that she had taken a shower as her hair was still dripping water. Minh was wearing a gray v-neck sweater and a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans with a brown trench coat and a pair of black combat boots. The combination suited her build so well that it actually showed off how tall and slim she was. Minh transferred her attention from her own reflection in the mirror to Nhu. That was when Nhu noticed that the woman had removed her thick glasses so she could actually have clearer observation of her face. She now also could recognize the woman’s hairstyle. Mmm… It looked a lot like Sebastian from Black Butler though. Nhu had to admit that Minh looked really good and charming in this androgynous look as she no longer looked like a messy and skinny grown-up kid.

“Hey, Shorty! Give me the phone, will you?”

Minh’s voice dragged Nhu back to the reality. _Never mind, I take it back, charming who? More like bad mouth!!!_ There was never a moment that she could agree more with the saying ‘don’t let appearances deceive you’.

“It was Mr. Canh, but he hung up already. Here, you can check.”

Nhu handed over the phone to Minh. Minh looked at her phone and decided to call him back. As she waited for the man to pick up the phone, she quickly snatched her scarf lying on the bed. As she walked pass Nhu, she used her free hand to grab Nhu at her wrist and drag her along with her out of the bedroom.

[Ba-dump]

Nhu suddenly felt so shy. She could feel the warmth coming from Minh’s hand. Her heart was beating quite fast and she was sure that her face must be as red as a tomato at the moment.

Minh pulled Nhu along with her until she got out the house. She kept talking with Canh while holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder to lock the door. Nhu’s face became even redder as the author still remained holding her wrist while doing all the said activities.

The conversation between Canh and Minh was finally over by the time they both reached the garage door. Minh pressed the button to open the garage door. She was about to approach the car that she felt a little resistance. The author turned around with a confused expression on her face.

“Mm… Can you… Err… Let go of my hand, please…?” Nhu asked sheepishly.

“Oh, sorry. I did not realize. You know what they say, old habits die hard, haha!” Minh laughed.

“That’s OK…” Nhu replied softly while lifting a lock of hair up over her ear.

“All right, get in the car. I’ll take you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, this place is packed! Their food must be really good.” Nhu excitedly remarked.

“You have never been here?” Minh asked while looking at the menu.

“Yeah! And you know what, I am soooo excited that I’m not the one who has to pay, hehe.” Nhu giggled.

“Whatever, Shorty. If you want anything, just order.”

“Hey, why do you keep calling me Shorty? How tall are you exactly to give you the right to call me that, huh?” She said.

_I’m just defending myself. That’s right. It’s not that I want to know more about her…_

Minh closed the menu and focused her attention on Nhu instead. She grinned and said.

“All right, Shorty, let me tell you, the last time I checked I was 176cm. And base on my analysis, no way that your height exceeds 150cm.”

“You!!... I'm 156cm, OK??!!” Nhu said.

“Still a shorty” Minh shrugged.

“…”

_Ok, she’s right. 20cm height difference does make her a shorty. She is short, so what?? Do you know that it’s rude to call someone like that?? No manner… Meanie… Thick head… Grumpy old woman..._

Nhu was drifting in her own thought for not too long when she got called back to the reality by a familiar voice.

“Hi Minh, hi Nhu. Sorry I made you guys wait. I rushed here as fast as I could.”

“Mr. Canh, you’re here!!! Please sit down, you look like you’re about to die because of shortness of breath!!”

“No, no. I’m fine, really. I just need the script.”

Canh waved his hand as he refused the offer from Nhu. She then took the script from her bag and gave it to the editorial manager.

“Here you are.”

“Thank you! Very good work today, Nhu. You did an excellent job! Now, please excuse me. I've gotta go.”

“But… Don’t you wanna join us…?”

“Nah… I’m fine, I have already had dinner at home. You two enjoy your hot pot.”

The two women watched as Canh walked out of the restaurant. The man came and left as swift as a tornado. Minh shook her head several times and said.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just like that. Have you decided what to eat yet?”

“Yeah... I guess so.”

Minh signaled the waiter to come and take their orders. The atmosphere between them suddenly became awkward as they did not know what to say to each other so Minh decided to break the ice.

“So, tell me, how old are you, Shorty? Let me guess… 16?”

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to ask a girl her age? And no, I’m 22 years old.”

“You’re kidding me, right? You look like a high school kid, haha!”

“Hey, I’m already a university student, OK?” Nhu objected.

“So, what is your major then?” Minh asked amusingly.

“I’m studying Communications in the University of Art and Literature at the moment.”

“Really? You must really enjoy studying it.”

“Why do you say that?” Nhu asked curiously.

“Well, you found a job as an editorial assistant, right? So I guess you are preparing for your future. And you seem to be a passionate individual. Even though we have just met but I can tell that you take this job very seriously.”

Minh smiled. It was such a warm and genuine smile. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing when she was smiling.

Nhu cleared her throat to flush away the weird feeling that she was harboring at the moment. She said.

“Enough about me, what about you? Since I have already answered your questions, now you have to answer mine…”

They continued to chat with each other until the food came. The dinner ended well, the food was heavenly and Nhu felt quite relaxed and happy. She refused Minh’s offer to take her home and took a cab instead so they were both standing outside of the restaurant, waiting for the cab to arrive. Nhu trembled non-stop in the cold wind. She rubbed both of her hands in front of her mouth while blowing hot air to them to make herself feel a little warmer.

“Here. Take this.”

Nhu looked to the side where Minh was standing next to her. She was holding her scarf in her hand while putting the other hand in the pocket of the coat.

“You’re freezing. Take this, you can give me back later.” Minh smiled and said.

“Oh… Thank you…”

Nhu nodded her head and took the scarf out of the author’s hand and wrapped it around her neck. She could still feel the warmth coming from the scarf which Minh was wearing not long ago. She suddenly felt like the late autumn night was not so unbearable like before.

“That must be my cab. Mm… Thank you for the meal tonight, Sis Minh. I really appreciate it… I’ll see you later. Take care.”

Nhu quickly said goodbye to Minh before getting into the cab.

“See you later then. You take care of yourself too!”

Minh waved her hand at Nhu. She continued to watch the cab moving further and further before it completely disappeared from her sight.

“What a kiddo!”

Minh said, while smiling and shaking her head at the same time.

Nhu was living in the dormitory of the university. She shared the room with a friend of her, but tonight her roommate had work so she was probably not home right now. As Nhu was unlocking her door, she could feel that her right shoulder being grabbed and she was forced to turn around to face her boyfriend, Hung. They had been together for 5 years. He seemed to be in a really bad mood at the moment. Nhu could see his eyes glowing red with anger in the dark and it made her a little scared. Hung grabbed Nhu’s arms, shook her back and forth and yelled.

“Who’s that bastard? Answer me! Who is he??”

“Hung??? Why are you here? And who are you talking about?”

Nhu frowned. Hung’s grasp was quite strong, his fingers dug deep into her flesh and that hurt her.

“That son of the bitch that you had dinner with tonight. Don’t even try to deny it, Nhu. I saw you with him at Suzume!!!”

“You’re being silly, Hung. First of all, release me. And second, who you saw was not a man. SHE is Tran Huyen Minh, the author that I was tasked to get the novel script from, OK?”

Nhu said while struggling to escape from her boyfriend’s grasp.

“You think I’m stupid or something? That was clearly a man. I saw you flirting with him. Tell me, are you cheating on me, Nhu?”

“NO!!! This is ridiculous!!! Let me go!!! You’re hurting me!!!” Nhu shouted.

The two were fighting when Hung felt a huge force pushing him back. He had no choice but have to let go of Nhu. Despite the dim light, he could still recognize the person who pushed him. It was Nhu’s roommate and classmate, Vy.

“Stay out of it, Vy. This is between me and my girlfriend.”

“I don’t give a damn, Hung. You are obviously not in your right mind now and you’re hurting my friend. I think you should leave. Come back to talk when you have cooled down.”

“Vy, listen…”

“I said LEAVE. Or I’ll call the security.” Vy said.

Hung looked at Vy as if he wanted to eat her alive. He clenched and released his hands several times before saying.

“Fine, I’ll leave. Nhu, don’t think this is over. You own me an explanation.”

After Hung had left, Nhu felt like somebody had just drained all of her energy out of her body. She collapsed, sat flat on the floor and burst out crying. Vy knelt down and patted on her back, trying to comfort her friend.

“There, there. Don’t cry. He’s not worth for you to cry over him like that. Come, let’s get inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Nhu cried for a while before she could calm down. Vy made her some hot chocolate to drink. Hot chocolate had always been her favorite drink. It always helped calm her down and gave her comfort especially when she felt sad.

“You know, I don’t really understand what you think, you should have dumped that piece of shit long time ago. That asshole treats you like shit. I don’t really know why he got mad this time, but I’m sure it’s definitely his fault…”

“Vy, please… I… I don’t wanna talk about it now…”

Nhu rubbed her eyes as she said. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying too much.

Vy was about to say more bad things about Hung, but looking at Nhu’s sorrowful face, she let out a big sigh and said.

“All right! I won't talk about him anymore, OK? Now, you stand up and clean your face, get some rest too, you must be super tired by now!”

Vy approached Nhu and patted on her shoulder several times. Nhu nodded her head and headed to her room. She removed her clothes in order to change to something more comfortable, as she held Minh’s scarf in her hand, she thought to herself.

_That’s right. I need to return this to her too…_


	4. Chapter 4

[Ding dong]

This was the second time Nhu stood in front of the door of this house. It seemed like Minh had taken care of the garden because it did not look as terrible as before. All fallen leaves were swept, trees and bushes were trimmed. Everything was in a pretty good shape.

[Ding dong]

Nhu pressed the electronic bell again. Minh must have had the habit of letting her guests wait for her in front of the door. _Talk about bad manner!_

Nhu could hear faint footsteps approaching to open the door. However, the person who opened the door was not Minh. She had a wavy, mid back length and chestnut-colored hair. Nhu could tell that the woman was in her mid-thirties since she could spot some wrinkles around the corners of her eyes as she smiled. Nhu also noticed that she had a tiny beauty mark next to her right eye, which made her a lot more charming. The woman was slightly taller than Nhu and she was only wearing a very short silky bathrobe at the moment. Regardless of that, she was still very beautiful and attractive. The woman crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame with an amusing smile on her face.

“Who are you looking for?”

Nhu had to take several steps back to have a look at the address number of the house. After she had confirmed that this was indeed the right house, she said.

“Mm… I’m looking for Tran Huyen Minh… She’s the author of…”

“I know who she is, dear. Come with me.” The woman replied.

Nhu followed the woman to the dining room where Minh was sitting on a dining chair, with one of her feet propped up and put on the exact same chair. She was holding a slice of white bread in her mouth and reading today’s newspapers with a cup of hot, steamy black coffee right next to her. This morning, she was wearing a loose and long gray tank top and a pair of checkered pajama pants. Minh looked really relaxed as this could not be better for her, reading the news while sipping her favorite drink.

“Minh, a little dove is looking for you.” The woman said.

“What are you talking abo…”

Minh asked and turned her head back to see Nhu standing behind the woman.

“Good morning, Sis Minh. How are you?” Nhu nodded and said.

“Morning, Shorty. Bro Canh told you to come here? Don’t tell me that you’re here for the script. You don’t need it until next week, do you?” Minh questioned.

“Mm… I’m not here because of work. I’m here to return this to you.” Nhu said and showed Minh the scarf.

“Sorry, I could not return it sooner. I was busy a couple of days ago.” She apologized.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that. You shouldn’t have come here just to give me this. You can always wait until you have to collect the next script to do so, you know.” Minh said.

“That’s OK. I… I happen to go pass your house today, so it’s not inconvenient at all.”

Nhu lied, and she did not understand why she did it.

“You come kind of early, did you eat anything? I have bread, jam and milk in the fridge, the cereal is in the cabinet, feel free to have some. Also, you can make your own coffee, if you like.” Minh said.

“Mm… It’s OK, you don’t have to…” Nhu hesitated.

“Do you have to rush to somewhere else?” Minh asked.

“No… Not at the moment…”

“Then stay. And have something to fill your stomach.” Minh said.

“Ok… Thanks…”

The woman, who stood there and listened to their conversation, now approached Minh. From behind, she wrapped her arms around the author’s neck and said seductively.

“Honey, I need to get change or I’m gonna be late for work.”

She then gave Minh a kiss on her right cheek. Nhu was standing directly in front of the women, as the long hair woman bent down, Nhu could see that she was not wearing anything underneath the bathrobe, not the bra at least. Her fair and soft breasts were somewhat exposed in front of her eyes. Nhu suddenly felt so shy and averted her glare before the woman could notice. She felt like she was some kind of a pervert, peeking at the woman.

“Hey, Shorty? Would you please get me some more coffee? Thanks.”

Minh held her empty mug up in the air while still looking at the newspaper. Minh’s voice attracted her attention. She realized that the woman had left the dining room. Nhu walked towards Minh to take the coffee mug. She refilled the mug, toasted some bread and spread some jam on top. Everything was done in silence as she was still thinking about the scene that she had just seen earlier.

“Alright, I’m leaving now. Minh, you’ll be a good girl, OK?”

Nhu turned around to see the woman now dressed properly. She was wearing a high waist white pencil skirt with a long sleeve violet chiffon blouse. She looked so elegant and sophisticated, yet amazingly attractive in the outfit. She emitted the aura of a successful and matured office lady. The outfit was decent but still able to show off her curves. Nhu had to admit that she was a bit jealous. The woman had such a good shape with hourglass figure.

“No goodbye kiss?”

Minh smirked while staring at the woman.

[Muah!]

The woman moved closer and gave Minh a peck on her lips.

“Goodbye to you too, little dove! It was nice meeting you, I’m Quynh, hope we will meet again.” She winked at Nhu.

“Nice to meet you too! I’m Nhu. Please have a good day!”

Nhu blushed. It was hard not to. Ms. Quynh was indeed charming, just like her appearance.

“Eat your toast. It gets hard if you leave it in the air for too long.” Minh said.

“Oh… OK…”

Nhu grabbed her food plate and sat on the opposite side of Minh. She couldn’t help but keep peeking at Minh.

“Curiosity kills the cat, you know that, right?”

Minh said while sipping the coffee and flipping to another page. Nhu was caught off guard by Minh’s words. She murmured.

“Sorry… I did not mean to…”

Minh glanced at Nhu as she made an apology. She then continued to read her newspaper and said.

“It’s OK, if you wanna ask, just ask. I don’t mind.” Minh said.

Nhu was surprised by Minh, again. She hesitated if she should ask what she had in her mind or not. It would be rude and intrusive but in the end, she succumbed to her curiosity.

“So… You... Like girls?” Nhu gulped before said.

“Yup.” Minh replied.

“And… Ms. Quynh is your… Girlfriend?”

“Sex partner.”

Minh casually replied, she did not raise her head even once during the whole conversation.

“Wha… SEX PARTNER!!!”

Nhu choked on her own saliva. She stood up from the chair and exclaimed out loud.

“No need to overreact like that.” Minh said.

“But… You two seem really intimate...”

“Her husband is impotent so she seeks for my company. It’s a pretty good deal for both of us. We can enjoy each other and no strings attached.” Minh said.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two women before Nhu said.

“Mm… Then… Can I... Ask you another question? It's... It's the last one, I promise!!"

“Shoot.” Minh said.

“How… Mm… How do lesbians... You know... Have sex?”

Nhu stared at Minh…

“Hey! If you don’t want to answer then don’t answer. No need to give me the middle finger!!!”

“I’m answering your question, dear.”

Minh smiled while holding her middle finger in front of Nhu’s face. Even though Minh was smiling so brightly, Nhu could somehow tell that it was definitely fake and pretentious.

“We use our own assets, fingers, tongue, etc. You name it…”

Minh paused for a moment, and then she said.

“You know… If you want to experience it… I'll gladly help…”

While saying this, Minh smirked, raised her eyebrows and gave Nhu a suggestive look.

“No, no! I’m OK. I really am.”

Nhu turned her head away to avoid looking at Minh. She could sense Minh’s glare and it made her face feel like burning.

“Pffff… HAHAHA! I was just kidding. No need to take it so serious. Seriously, I really don’t get straight girls like you. Next time, don’t ask a lesbian something like that, OK? She may end up think that you are suggesting something or will kick your ass.” Minh burst out laughing and said.

“It’s… It’s not funny!!!”

Nhu felt so angry and embarrassed, she shouted at the culprit who made her feel this way.

“And... And... I’m… I’m leaving. It’s kinda... Kinda late and I need to go… Go to… Go to my campus. Yes! My campus!”

Nhu stood up from her chair and said. She felt like she could not stay in this house for another second and needed to get out of this house as soon as possible.

As she walked pass Minh, the author caught her wrist between her fingers. Nhu looked back at Minh. Their eyes met. Nhu never realized how beautiful those eyes were. They were so dark and deep. She felt like her soul could be sucked into those eyes if she looked at them for too long.

“Your handbag, dear. Or did you leave it intentionally so that you would have the excuse to come to my house next time?”

Minh raised her eyebrows and smiled at Nhu mischievously.

“In your dream!”

Nhu shook Minh’s hand off her, quickly grabbed her handbag and stormed out of the house.

_OMG! I’m so embarrassed that I just wanna die…_

Nhu thought. She could still hear the author laughing hysterically as she left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Located on floor 34 of the Royal Building was Blue Ocean - a fine dining restaurant which was famous for its fancy decoration and seafood based menu. The gigantic and sophisticated clock which was hung on the wall indicated exactly 7 pm. The sun had set completely at this time and the night fell down on the city. As Nhu looked out from the tall and crystal clear window, she could see some parts of the city at night. The city was just as busy as it was during daytime. There were all sorts of different colors coming from all kinds of moving vehicles, buildings and signs here and there. Nhu had to admit that this restaurant provided not only a pleasing atmosphere but also a magnificent view of the city.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It is. Thank you… For asking me to join you.”

“No. I must be the one who thank you. I’m really sorry for what I have done. My jealousy got over me so bad. You do know that I never intend to hurt you, right?”

Hung smiled and placed his hand on Nhu’s hand. He then moved his hand and placed it on Nhu’s cheek.

“Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for being so understanding. You know that I love you, right? From the bottom of my heart.”

“It’s… OK… It’s just a misunderstanding. I just hope that next time if something like this happens, you will try to calm down a little bit first instead of jumping into conclusi…”

“That’s because I’m sooooo head over heels over my beautiful girlfriend…”

Hung slid his hand from Nhu’s cheek down to her chin, got a hold of it and started swaying her face left and right while responding to Nhu jokingly.

It made her think about what happened 2 days ago. Hung stopped her right in front of the campus entrance before her class started to apologize. He said that he did some investigation about what Nhu said before and realized that he had misunderstood her. He was making quite a scene with a big bouquet of red roses in his hands and was so readied to be on his knees if Nhu did not accept his apology. To amend for his mistake, he decided to ask her out for dinner tonight.

“OK… OK… You’re making me embarrassed…”

Nhu removed his hand from her face. She could sense several glances throwing at her and it made her uncomfortable.

“Hahaha. Why are you so cute? You know my boss, right? He has a…”

Hung laughed and started to talk about his work as usual. The table where they were sitting at was quite near the entrance of the restaurant. Hung was sitting and facing his back at the door while Nhu’s location could give her a clear view of the people walking in and out the restaurant. As Hung kept blabbing about what was going on at his workplace, Nhu’s attention was snatched by two familiar figures. As they approached closer and closer, Nhu recognized that they were Minh and Quynh. Both of them were being escorting to the table by a waiter.

They both looked unnaturally stunning tonight. Quynh still looked just as classy as the first time she met her. She was wearing an elbow length sleeve, deep v-line lace bodycon mini dress in red velvet color. Quynh surely took her strongest assets into account when choosing clothes as the dress did give her an elegant look but still maintained her sexiness. She kept her wavy hair side swept to the left, which did wonder for showing her neck and right shoulder.

It did not take a long time for the two women to spot Nhu. Quynh linked her arm with Minh’s arm and dragged her towards Nhu’s table to greet the couple.

“Little dove, what a coincidence!”

Nhu stood up from her chair and Hung also did the same thing. She smiled happily and said.

“It’s my pleasure to see you here too, Sis Quynh! Of course, the same goes to you, Sis Minh!”

She nodded at Quynh and Minh respectively.

“Yeah… Good to see you too… Having dinner here with friends?”

Minh said. She was just standing half a meter away from Nhu with her left hand stuck into her pocket but already made Nhu have a hard time focusing.

_Has anyone told you that you look amazing today?_

Nhu wanted to scream out loud this sentence. Tonight, the author was showing off her long legs with a pair of dark blue plaid slim fit trousers and a matching tailored fit waistcoat over white shirt with rolled sleeves. With her hair kept backwards by gel, a pair of semi-rimless glasses and a pair of leather oxford shoes, she looked exceptionally expensive and smart.

“Mm… Let me introduce. This is Hung, my… Boyfriend. And… This is… Ms. Minh, I told you about her before… And her… Friend… Ms. Quynh.”

Nhu introduced the two women to Hung. Quynh smiled and greeted him while Minh extended her hand.

“Nice too meet you, Mr. Hung!”

“Nice to meet you, too!”

Hung smiled and shook Minh’s hand. He then transferred his focus to Quynh. Quynh smiled and lift her right hand up in front of him for a hand kissing.

“Do you have a reservation as well?” Nhu asked.

“Yes. Our table is right over there. It’s really nice talking to you, little dove. But it would be rude to let the waiter keep waiting for us so we really need to head there now. I hope you two enjoy your romantic dinner!”

Quynh smiled charmingly at the couple before both of them followed the waiter to their reserved table. When the two women were far enough, Hung asked curiously.

“You all are close?”

“Mm… Not really… I just know one thing or two about them…”

Nhu was caught off guard by Hung’s strange question because she was still staring at the direction that the author and Quynh went before this question was brought up.

“You know… I have to admit that your friend is truly a fine lady…”

Hung said while looking at the direction of the women’s table.

“You mean… Sis Quynh?” Nhu gave Hung a questioning look.

“Yeah, of course I meant her… Who else did you think I was talking about… But you don’t need to get jealous, baby. To me, you are still the best!”

Hung put his hand on her hand again, but this time he squeezed it tightly. She noticed that Hung kept making those suggestive looks and tried to touch her here and there the whole night and it made her really uncomfortable so she decided to withdraw her hand from his grasp.

“A ha! The food is here. Baby, I guarantee that it’s gonna be the best meal you have ever had in your life!”

Hung said as the waiter served them the food. As she sat there, enjoying her meal in silence, Hung started a new lecture about his daily life. Today he seemed to be in a good mood so he was a lot chattier. Nhu knew for a long time that Hung was never a good listener. He rarely asked her anything about what was going on in her life. Hung got even worse after he graduated from university and got a job as now he had more things to complain about. After a while, she had learned to stop listening to what he was saying (It was not like he cared anyway) and let her thoughts drift freely.

“Baby… Let me tell you, I understand that it’s your job but I do hope that when it’s not necessary, you should try to avoid her as much as possible… I don’t like seeing her around you…”

“Hung? Are you… Drunk? And who are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about *hiccup* the one… What’s her name? Huyen Minh or Tuyen Minh… Something.” Hung said and gulped down some more wine.

“Hung, I think you’re drunk. Please stop drinking, you have never been a person who can handle alcoho…”

“I’m telling you, unless it’s work, I forbid you to meet her, understand?”

“You’re talking nonsense. There’s nothing between us. She’s my friend and I’m not gonna avoid her because you order me to do so.”

“I’m just worried *hiccup* about you, baby. That FREAK… half man, half woman. She’s dangerous… But I don’t get it, really, she thought if she wore *hiccup* male clothes, it would make her a man or something. Hahaha, don’t make me laugh, fucking dyke... *hiccup*”

“OK, that’s it. I’m leaving.”

Nhu said angrily. She grabbed her purse, pulled some notes out, put them on the table and then stood up from her chair.

“Where… *hiccup* are you going?? We’re still having dinner…”

Hung asked. He tried to reach over the table to grab Nhu’s hand. Nhu made a step back to further the distance between them.

“I said I was leaving. I’m not in the mood for dinner anymore. Hung, I understand that you’re drunk, but it still does not give you the right to talk bad things about my friend. I’m not gonna tolerate you insulting her, even if you are my boyfriend.”

“Wait... Don’t go...”

Hung tried to say something to persuade Nhu to stay but she had already walked away from the table before he could even say anything.

“Fuck… FUCK…”

Hung turned his gaze to the table of the two women but it looked like they had left for quite sometime. He only saw the waiter who was busy, cleaning the table.

Hung poured some more wine into his glass and downed it all in just one gulp. He intended to take Nhu to a nice hotel after dinner but now everything was in ruin and Nhu was mad at him again.

“It’s all because of that fucking dyke!” He mumbled softly.

“Hung?? Is that you??”

A female voice attracted his attention. He turned his head around and saw Thuy, his co-worker. Everything about her was just above average. She worked in the financial department while he worked in the sales department. They had met several times at the workplace and Hung knew that she had a thing for him.

“Why are you sitting here all by yourself? I thought that you had a date tonight with your girlfriend.”

Thuy said. She couldn’t help but feel sour because of that fact.

“She left.” Hung responded nonchalantly.

“Oh, did she? Poor you. You must feel really lonely now… How about… You join me at the bar on floor 37. We can chat about it…”

Thuy gently touched Hung’s arm and slowly caressed it up and down while looking at Hung suggestively. Hung looked at her for a short moment. He then said.

“Fine. Let’s go to that bar that you talked about…”


	6. Chapter 6

More than one week had passed since that dinner. It also meant that Nhu had not seen Minh for over one week. She was busy with assignments at university and countless of nameless errands which she had to do as an assistant. Today was Friday and there were only two days left before the deadline of the next chapter of The Detective Department of Hai Nam City. Mr. Canh had decided to send Nhu to Minh’s house early to help the author with anything she might need as well as supervised her. He could not afford to not have the script by Monday or all the fans of the novel would riot right in front of the magazine office.

Minh quickly let Nhu enter her house and went back to her room to continue with the work. From her messy and gloomy look, Nhu could tell that the author was quite stressed. Nhu knew from one interview that Minh did with The National Television that during two-week period, Minh would spend several days on brainstorming about the plots and ideas for the new chapter, then she would read some books or research online to verify some facts. If necessary, she would contact experts to talk about the matter to get a more insightful view. That left her little time left to start writing the chapter, let alone do anything else. And that fact was now confirmed as Nhu was welcomed by the bad odor again. Luckily, this time it was not as horrible as before.

“Hey, Shorty! Can you make me one cup of black coffee, please? No milk, no cream, one spoon of sugar. You know how to operate the coffee machine, right?”

Minh stuck her head out of her room and shouted. Nhu sighed. The author might be older than her but she was clueless when it came to taking care of herself. She then shouted back.

“OK. I’ll bring it to your room when I'm done.”

...

[Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep]

The alarming sound of the coffee machine let Nhu know that the coffee was ready. As she was walking to Minh’s room to give her the coffee, she couldn’t help but remember the left over food in the fridge. They were either fast food from KFC or some greasy Chinese food, none of which was healthy. She started to feel worried about the author. If she kept living a life like this, she might collapse one day. Nhu couldn’t understand why that bothered her so much, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling.

Nhu opened the door by using one of her hand, tried not to make any sound. She walked quietly to the desk where the author was hysterically typing some dialogues on the laptop.

“Your coffee. Careful. It’s very hot.” Nhu placed the mug down on the desk.

“Thank you.”

Minh did not look at Nhu at all. She just grabbed the coffee and drank a big gulp.

“Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! My tongue!”

“I told you that it was hot!!! Hang in there, I’ll get you some ice.”

Nhu rushed to the kitchen to get some ice and came back as quickly as she could.

“Thang gu… (Thank you…)”

Minh tossed some ice cubes into her mouth and said.

Minh decided to take a short break from work until her tongue felt better. Nhu had this idea in her mind and she decided to use this chance to talk to Minh about it.

“Sis Minh, I…Mm… Have a suggestion… Do you wanna hear it?”

“Wo ohed. (Go ahead)”

“You know... Since I’m here and I have nothing to do anyway, do you mind if I clean your house and cook some food for you? You know that I can’t stand dirty surroundings…”

“You are absolutely sure that you’re not a clean freak…?”

“Hey! I’m being nice here! And I’m NOT a clean freak. I should be the one who ask if you are absolutely certain that you are not a pig!”

“Alright, my bad. I apologize.”

Minh said. She then sat on the chair in silence for a few seconds before sliding her office chair, with herself still on it, and took her wallet, which were left lying on the bed. The author took out some notes and handed them to Nhu.

“Here. My share for the food. Thank you. Please know that I do appreciate what you’re doing.”

Minh looked up directly at Nhu’s eyes and said. She had this seriousness in her deep and dark eyes. Nhu felt like those eyes could pierce through her. The weird feeling flooded Nhu’s heart again. She turned her head away to stop the eye contact and said.

“It’s nothing, really. I enjoy cleaning and cooking and… And… You’re also… My friend… So… I… I… Do… Care… About yo... Your health.”

Nhu’s response made Minh suddenly do not know what to say. Both women could somehow feel the tension in the air. Minh cleared her throat and said.

“Err… Thank you… For taking care of me… I guess… ”

The two made the second eye contact in a day. Minh moved her chair closer to Nhu and extended her hand, trying to touch Nhu’s hand.

“Alright! I think I had better go shopping for food now, or else dinner won’t be ready on time.”

Nhu quickly said and stormed out of the room to escape this awkward situation. When she had already been out of the room, Nhu stopped and put her hand on her left chest. She could feel her heart beating really fast. There was something… Developing deep down there and somehow she was afraid to face it. Nhu shook her head several times to clear her mind and headed out for grocery shopping.

Nhu did not know that after she walked out of the main door, Minh also walked out of her bedroom. She looked at the direction that Nhu left with a worried look on her face. She then aggressively rubbed her messy hair several times while murmuring.

“What are you thinking, Minh? She just thinks of you as a friend.”

...

“Dinner is ready!”

Nhu called out for Minh from the kitchen. It took Minh several minutes to reach the dining room from her bedroom. As soon as she entered the dining room, she could sense the aromatic smell that came from the banquet displaying on the dining table at the moment. The food all looked so delicious that it made her realize that she had not had proper food for quite a long time. She suddenly felt so hungry that she swore she could swallow a whole cow. The author quickly positioned herself in front of the table. She couldn’t wait until she could dig her claws into those heavenly food so she used her finger to pick up a piece of steaming chicken breast to toss it into her mouth. Her attempt was in vain as her hand was slapped and the food fell back to the plate.

“Clean your hand, first!”

Nhu said angrily as she put a big bowl of mixed veggies soup down the table.

“Yes… Mom…” Minh said.

The two had their dinner in silence. Minh was busy thinking about her script while Nhu just decided not to say anything. She… Was afraid that something awkward might happen again.

“Phew... I’m so full. Thank you so much for the meal. It’s really good.”

Minh put down her chopsticks and said with a pleasant look on her face.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad that you like the food.” Nhu smiled.

“You know… You’re really good at cleaning and your cooking skills is unbelievable. Hung is a very lucky man. I’m sure that you will make him the happiest man in the world.”

“I’m… I’m not really sure about that…”

Nhu said. There was sadness visible on her face.

“I… You know, I have been in a relationship with him for 5 years… We met at a friend gathering. He was the one who asked me out. Everything was really good at the beginning. He would buy me flowers and gifts or took me out for dinners. We talked on the phone everyday. He brought me to the amusement park whenever I felt sad or simply just gave me a cup of hot chocolate when I was feeling down. He… Showered me with love. I was really happy during that time. But now… I don’t know anymore. I feel like… He stops caring about me. And… And… He gets jealous easily and without a proper reason, and his possessiveness suffocates me…”

Nhu couldn’t really understand why she would open up to Minh like this. It was not like her at all. She did not normally talk to other people about her own problems, let alone someone she had just met several weeks ago. Maybe she felt tired because of what was going between her and Hung. Maybe she just felt lonely and needed someone to talk to.

“… I’m not an expert when it comes to hetero relationships, but I think communication is the key in any kind of relationships. You probably should talk to him. Tell him what you told me. Try to work it out with him. In the end, I’m sure everything’s gonna be OK.”

Minh said. She felt the need to say something to cheer her up. Seeing Nhu suffered somehow made her really upset.

“Thank you. For listening to my lament.”

Nhu smiled weakly. Minh also smiled back at her and shook her head slightly to indicate that this was nothing at all. They looked at each other. At this very moment, there was an invisible bond created between them. After a short pause in their conversation, Minh looked at Nhu and said.

“So… You like amusement parks and hot chocolate?” 

“Oh… Shut up! I know what you’re about to say.”

Nhu smiled and stood up to clean the dirty dishes on the table.

“Hahahaha! OK, I’ll zip my mouth. Here. Let me help you.”

Minh grabbed her plates and went towards Nhu's direction. The two of them kept joking and teasing each other back and forth. The only thing that Nhu remembered when she left the house that night was that she had never felt this relieved in such a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

“Phew… Thank God! I’m not late yet.”

Nhu stopped at the entrance of the hotel to catch some breath. Despite the fact that she left the Youth Magazine's office quite early, she was caught in the middle of a horrible traffic jam which was caused by a car accident. She was tasked to deliver some paperwork to Le Van Hoang, a young and currently popular author. Youth Magazine really wanted to sign a contract with him to be able to publish his newest work in the upcoming issues. Time was crucial as Hoang was a very busy man and he only stayed here for several days to attend a press conference which was held in H city.

Nhu had never stayed in this hotel even once before but she knew about it. The hotel was one of the highest building in the city with luxurious and fashionable design. One of her classmate from the English class, Mai, was currently working here as the receptionist. Mai was a little bit nosy but overall she was a nice, sociable and chatty girl. She was pretty sure that Mai was working today as she complained about this matter to her just several days ago.

As soon as Nhu entered the hotel, she could immediately spot Hung from afar. However, he was not alone. There was a young woman standing right next to him. They were laughing and talking to each other happily in front of the reception desk. The atmosphere around them was somewhat intimate since they were arm-in-arm and the woman would often casually rest her head on his shoulder every now and then during the whole conversation. Nhu had some doubt in her heart and her woman instinct told her that there was something fishy going on, but she decided to wait until Hung received the room key from Mai and the two disappeared behind the elevator’s door.

“Hi Mai. How are you doing?” Nhu approached her friend and said.

“Oh, hi Nhu. If I can get out of here right now, I’ll be much better. Anyway, what brings you here?”

“… I’m here to meet Mr. Le Van Hoang, is he currently in his room at the moment? I need to give him some paperwork…”

Nhu reminded herself repeatedly in her head that she needed to finish the job that she was assigned first. It was really difficult as she could feel a flame of anger burning deep inside her. It made her just want to scream out loud.

“Oh, you mean THE famous Le Van Hoang. OK… Let me check it for you.” Mai dialed the number of Mr. Hoang’s room.

“He’s not answering…” Mai shook her head.

“You can try to call him if you have his personal phone number.”

“OK… Thank you, Mai. Sorry for the trouble…”

“No problem. Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

“Actually… Yes. Can you… Tell me the room number of the couple who were before me just not long ago?” Nhu inhaled deeply before asked.

“Err… That… I don’t think I can do that… I’m sorry… I can lose my job if I let you know…”

Nhu’s request caught Mai off guard. Her hesitation and refusal made Nhu look even gloomier. She could no longer restrain her feeling and it was displayed vividly on her face.

“Do you… Happen to know them?”

Nhu unlocked her phone to show Mai the wallpaper of her phone. The picture showed a smiling couple who were hugging each other.

“Mai, he’s my boyfriend… I think he’s cheating on me. Mai… I really need to see him. I need to confront him in person. Can you… Please just help me this time?”

Mai was surprised by Nhu’s answer. She looked at the miserable woman and let out a sigh.

“…Alright… I’ll tell you… But in one condition… Promise me that you won’t tell anyone about it!” Mai said.

...

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

[Ding dong]

“COMING!!! I CAN HEAR YOU, OK? I’M NOT DEAD!! WHO THE FU…”

Minh shut her mouth after opening the door when she saw Nhu soaking wet in rain water. It was obvious that she came here by foot under the heavy rain without an umbrella or a rain coat. As soon as Nhu saw Minh, she plunged towards her and burst out crying. The author was shocked at first but then reluctantly placed her hand on Nhu’s back and patted it a few times, trying to comfort the heartbroken girl.

After a good 15 minutes of crying, Nhu calmed down a little bit. Minh let her sit in the living room with a big towel covered over her shoulders. The heater was on because Nhu was soaking wet and the temperature of the winter night was quite low. This was the second time she did something like this. She did not understand at all, instead of looking for Vy – her best friend, she came right over here. She just knew that at this moment, when her heart was shattered into pieces, the only person that she wanted to talk to was the author. The only person she could think of was the author. She was the only one in her mind.

“Here. Drink it.”

Nhu looked at Minh with her red and swollen eyes. The author was holding a cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate. The smell of chocolate coming from the cup filled the living room and made it suddenly so much warmer than before.

“Thanks…”

Nhu took the cup from the author’s hand and used both of her hands to hold the cup. She inhaled the steam coming from the cup. As she slowly sipped the hot chocolate, she could feel that her hands and her whole body become warmer. Nhu did not really know if it was because of the hot chocolate or the author’s tender care and honestly, she could not care less at this moment. Minh sat down next to her and put her hand on Nhu’s shoulder from behind.

“If you have calmed down. Can you… Tell me what happened?”

Nhu looked at the author again. Her glare filled with sadness, desperation and disappointment.

“If you… Don’t feel like talking about it now… I … Err… Understand…”

“No… I… I… found out that Hung was cheating on me… With his colleague… I saw them together in the hotel. I confronted him right in his rented room… They were about to get it on.. If I was not there and interrupted…”

“I’m very sorry to hear that… I... I think you’re a nice girl… You deserve so much better than this… I… I hope you’ll cheer up… You can stay here tonight if you want to.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Nhu smiled weakly at Minh. Minh smiled and gave Nhu one of the warmest gaze that Nhu had ever seen. She removed her hand from her shoulder and ruffled Nhu's head several times instead.

“Finish your hot chocolate. I’ll be right back.”

Minh left and came back with a set of pajama. She showed it to Nhu and said.

“It’s late. After finishing your drink, you should take a shower and get some sleep. Here. Use my pajama. It maybe a little big for you but that’s the smallest one I have.”

“Pfff… Mashimaro prints… Really?”

Nhu let out a laugh. It was impossible to imagine someone like Minh would wear this kind of cute printed clothes considered the way she carried herself. Surprisingly, Nhu could somehow picture Minh in this cute pajama. The imagination made her let out another chuckle.

“Hey! Don’t you dare insult Mashimaro. He’s cool, OK?” Minh disagreed.

“Sorry, I did not mean to laugh. I just… Think it’s really cute.” Nhu replied.

_And so are you._

Nhu looked at the author and said that sentence in her head. After the shower, Nhu was led to the guestroom. The author had arranged the bed and set the heater at a comfortable temperature. She waited until Nhu got on the bed and got under the fluffy blanket.

“Do you sleep with the light on or off?” The author asked.

“It does not really matter. I can fall asleep under almost conditions.” Nhu directed her focus to the direction of the author.

“Fine. Then…”

Minh walked towards the lamp placed on the bedside table and dimmed the light. She then bent down, moved Nhu’s bangs up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night. Sweet dream.”

Nhu stared at the author until her figure disappeared behind the door. She then changed the position and lied on her side instead. She used one of her hand to caress the place where the kiss was.

“Thank you. For everything.” Nhu spoke softly.

...

Nhu was waken up by the smell of food. She could recognize the distinctive smell of fried omelet. With her phone in one hand, she rubbed her eyes with the back of other hand while walking into the kitchen. Minh was cooking something on the gas stove and faced her back against Nhu. There was something really attractive about her back that made Nhu unable to avert her eyes. The author could sense someone staring at her so she turned around and saw Nhu standing over there.

“Oh? You’re awake? Come. Join me for breakfast. I cooked enough for both of us.”

“Thanks…”

They both enjoyed their breakfasts and exchanged small talks. The two women were interrupted by the ringtone of the phone. Nhu had a peek at the phone and saw that it was Hung who was calling. She pressed her lips together and looked angrily at the phone. She then grabbed the phone and switched it off. Minh could sense that Nhu became much gloomier and talked even less during breakfast after the incident. Minh observed Nhu quite a while before made up her mind.

“You’re free for the whole day today, right?” Minh asked.

“Hm? Yes. Why did you ask that?” Nhu questioned.

“Cause you’re going out with me today. To the amusement park. I refuse to let you stay in this gloomy condition.” Minh smiled and replied.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re insane!”

Nhu was laughing non-stop as she walked out of the roller coaster.

“What? It was fun, wasn't it?” Minh said.

“I need to catch a breath.”

Nhu bent down and propped both of her hands against her knees.

“Come. Let’s sit over there.”

Minh grabbed Nhu and dragged her to a bench nearby. Nhu could not stop herself from looking at the place where the author was touching. The warmth from the palm of her hand traveled through her body and somehow reached her heart. She could feel that her heart was melting.

“Sit here. I’ll grab some ice cream.” Minh said.

“Ice cream? In winter? You’re serious?” Nhu questioned.

“It makes sense that you should have some ice cream at the amusement park, doesn’t it? Who cares if it’s winter or summer…”

Minh smiled mischievously and left for the ice cream booth nearby. Nhu smiled and followed Minh's slender figure with her eyes. She knew the author was trying to cheer her up and it started to work. The longer the time she spent with Minh, the less she thought about Hung.

“Here. Chocolate flavor for you. Not sure if you like it or not. I figure since you like hot chocolate, you might as well like chocolate ice cream…”

“Chocolate is fine. Thanks!”

Minh handed the ice cream to Nhu. She then sat down next to Nhu and the two enjoyed their ice cream while trembling together under the harsh and cold winter wind. Nhu finished the last bit of her ice cream while looking up at the gray sky. Today was such a gloomy day, not a good day to go out at all. Nevertheless, it did not affect Nhu one bit. She was having a good time. It was more about where and whom you did this with, to be honest.

“Thank you! I know what you’re trying to do, and I really appreciate it. I feel much better now…” Nhu said.

“No need to thank me… If you’re feeling better then… It’s good. I… will feel relieved too…”

Nhu turned her head around to look at Minh after what she said. The author could feel Nhu’s gaze so she turned her head to face Nhu and she could see the questioning look on her face.

“I mean… Err… I’m glad that you feel better… We are friends, aren’t we?” Minh stuttered a little bit while she answered Nhu.

“Yeah… I get it…”

Nhu could not help but feel upset about what Minh said. She was not entirely sure what this feeling that she had for Minh was, but she was certain that it was not just a mere friendship. She turned her attention back to the gray sky. Now she felt like the sky somehow precisely represented her inner feeling at the moment. She felt like she had had enough for today.

“We had fun. Let’s go home. The cold is killing me.” Nhu said softly.

“OK…” Minh replied.

...

“So how is it with you and Thy?”

“Same as always. You? Still "hang out" with Madame Elegant?”

“Ahaha, you know me, can't say no to a lovely lady like her right?”

“Yeah, and when will you settle down, Casanova? It's all nice and fun to fool around for a while but you will have to stop at some point…”

“Can we not talk about this at the moment please, Kim? I hardly have free time to meet up with you and all you can do is nagging me?” Minh pleaded.

“Fine…” Kim let out a sigh.

“How about work then?”

Minh and Kim kept talking back and forth until a loud noise attracted their attention. As they looked across the street, they saw a guy and a girl arguing. They seemed to be in a really heated conversation. Minh realized it was Nhu and…  _What’s his name again? Hung, I think?_

Hung was grabbing Nhu's wrist and begging at the same time. It was quite a scene and drew a lot of attention from passing-by pedestrians.

“Let me go. There's nothing to discuss between us.” Nhu said.

“Please, Nhu, I beg you, listen to me, can we go somewhere else to talk?”

“I said no, let go of my hand now, Hung. You're hurting me!!!”

Hung was about to say something when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“Hey man, you heard her. Let go of her hand. You’re making a scene here.”

As he looked at the person who interfered the quarrel between him and Nhu, he saw Minh standing there, frowned in disapproval.

There was a spark of realization in his eyes. He turned his head to Nhu and said.

“Is it because of this fucking dyke? Is it because of her that you want to break up with me?”

“No, Hung. It's because you cheated on me, remember?”

Hung was taken back a little bit by Nhu's words. After a moment of silence, he said.

“But I don't love her, Nhu. She means nothing but a fling to me. I love you and you only, I admit I was wrong, can you give me a second chance, please? Please? Please! I know that you still have feeling for me.”

“HUNG, LISTEN!! I don't think there's anything left between us. I'm so tired of our relationship. I always felt mistreated and disrespected when I was with you. You always got jealous for absolutely no reason, and I cannot even remember how many times that you hurt me physically AND mentally. I might love you before but after what happened, I don't think I can put up with it anymore. I think it's best that we part ways, I deserve happiness too!!!”

“Just give me a second chance. I can fix it, I promise I'll be good to you. I will try my best to change myself, I swear!!!”

Hung tried to reason with Nhu while forcing her to go with him to another place.

“No, I will not go anywhere with you Hung, it's over. Let go of my hand now!!!”

“I think you heard her quite clearly. Leave her alone or I’ll call the police.” Minh said.

Hung slowly averted his focus from Nhu to Minh. He glared at his wrist now being held tightly by Minh first, then looked at her face. After a moment of silence, Hung smiled and let out a huff.

“Huh… Fine… I’ll let go…”

Hung released his hand off Nhu’s wrist. However, before anyone could react or do anything, he used his now free hand to fling a fist towards Minh’s face. The woman flew back and landed on the ground, blood was dripping from her nose.

“Son of a…”

Minh sat on the ground, held her nose while let out a curse.

“Stay the fuck out of it you fucking dyke!!! Or I’ll fucking beat you until even your mother won’t be able to recognize you!!”

“You should be the one who stay out of this, asshole. Touch my friend and your ex-girlfriend again and I’ll make you feel sorry for that.”

Kim stepped in and stood in front of Minh while Nhu was kneeling down next to her, checking her wound.

“Another fucking dyke??!! You wanna die too??!!”

“You can try.”

Kim said, she did not even flinch because of his threat. With the height of 185 cm, Kim hardly ever got intimidated by anyone. She just stood straight over there and gave Hung a look as if he was some kind of a stupid cockroach.

“Very good then, if you AND your friend are so eager to be kicked in the ass then I’ll let you have it.”

Hung was so furious at the sight of Nhu tending to Minh that he seemed to completely lose his mind. He rushed towards Kim, trying to deliver another blow. Kim quickly dodged his attack and punched him in the stomach instead. The punch was so painful that Hung ended up curling on the ground, groaning in agony.

Kim looked at Hung who was on the ground to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to get up in a short time and caused more trouble. She then looked at Minh and Nhu and said.

“Let’s go to the hospital to fix your nose, smartass. Come, I’ll take you there.”

...

[Some time later at the hospital]

“There, all set. Remember, DO NOT take off your nasal splint without my permission, eat plenty of healthy food and DON’T smoke. And also do not play any contact sports for 6 weeks.”

“Yes… yes. May I go now, doctor?”

“Yeah, yeah, you may.”

The doctor said while waving his right hand up and down as a sign of shooing Minh away.

“Gosh!!! That doctor is just like my mom, can’t stop talking!!!”

Minh murmured as she walked out of the room. Kim and Nhu were sitting on a bench when they spotted Minh. Nhu stood up from her seat and quickly dashed to Minh. Kim joined her not long after.

“Are you OK? What did the doctor say?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Just need some rest and I’m fresh as new.”

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I got you into this.”

Nhu said, her face was full of sadness and regret.

“Hey, hey, it’s OK. That’s what friends are for, right? If it ever happens again, I will still do the same for you.”

“You wish something like that happens to her again?”

Kim laughed at how stupid Minh could be sometimes.

“Wait, wait!!! That was not what I meant, Nhu. I truly…”

“That’s OK. I understand. Sis Kim was just teasing you…” Nhu laughed, she then said.

“Since you are like this, AND normally, you are pretty much useless anyway, how about you let me take care of you until you fully recover?”

“Hey, hey, hey, who did you call useless?? I’m the most capable woman in the world, don't you know that? I can take care of myself, you still have your study, not to mention your part-time job.”

“It’s not a big deal, Minh. I can manage. Please at least give me chance to make up to you.” Nhu said in a pleading voice.

“Geez, why so serious all of sudden… Fine! Do whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Minh!”

When said this, Nhu had the brightest smile that had not be seen on her face for a whole day.

“Since it’s all good now. I guess I’ll take my leave then.” Kim approached the two women and said.

“But, but… We already agreed to hang out tonight at Girly Girls??!!” Minh said.

“You still think of that with your condition being like this?”

Kim said, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Another time, get some rest for the time being, Minh. And it was nice talking to you, Nhu. Take care, kiddo!”

Kim smiled and waved at the girls before walking away.

“Sis Kim is soooo cool! She could handle Hung singlehandedly. Do you know that she knows boxing?” Nhu said in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah. She also has black belt in karate. She got it during the time she spent in Japan learning to master Japanese cuisine. What else do you wanna know?”

“Really?! That’s so cool!” Nhu exclaimed.

“I wonder for someone as great as her, what does she do for a living though…”

“She’s the executive chef of The Finesse, a fine dining, specialized in French cuisine restaurant in The Clermont Hotel…”

“WOW!!! She truly is an accomplished woman… You should take her as your role model, you know…”

“Oh, shut up… I’m way cooler than her… Stupid girls like you are all fooled by her look…” Minh said and walked away.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Nhu tagged along.

“Home! I’m still a patient in case you forgot, I need a lot of rest.” Minh replied.

“Are you… sulking?” Nhu questioned.

“I. AM. NOT. SULKING… If you don’t catch up, I’ll go home alone.”

“Wait for me. I’ll go with you. I’ll cook you something nice for dinner tonight, OK? To make it up to you…”

“Why do you need to make it up to me?”

“Well, because I just told you that you were a useless and unaccomplished woman…”

“Oh, just shut up…”


	9. Chapter 9

“Here. The congee is ready. Be careful, it’s still hot.”

Nhu said as she put the bowl of chicken congee down on the table in front of the “patient”.

“And here. Your spoon. Eat slowly.”

“Yes, mother.”

Minh replied and took the spoon from Nhu. Nhu then sat down on the opposite side and waited for Minh to finish her breakfast.

“Hey, this is pretty good. Which store did you buy it from?”

Minh was surprised because of how good the congee tasted, she asked curiously.

“You can’t get it from any store. I got up early to cook it this morning.”

Nhu smiled and said. It was always good when your food got praised.

“You know… You really don’t have to do this. I meant it when I said I could take care of myself…” Minh looked at Nhu and said.

“And I also meant what I said. I don’t mind taking care of you at all. You have helped me so much, it’s the least thing I can do for you. Besides, I really enjoy cooking too. It feels good to have someone enjoy your food...”

“I told you before already, right? That you’re really going to be a very good wife…”

Minh smiled. Her eyes also smiled. Her reaction made Nhu flush all over. Nhu looked down at her lap, she did not dare to look at the author after that remark. Minh must have realized what she said could also mean something else so she looked down at her bowl, continued eating the congee quietly.

[Ding dong]

The sound of the door bell interrupted the awkwardness circulating in the air. Nhu got up from her chair and said.

“I’ll get it! Keep eating your congee.”

Nhu walked towards the door and opened it. It was Quynh who rang the bell. She looked just as marvelous as usual even if she was in her office outfit. Quynh was surprised to see Nhu as the one who opened the door.

“Good morning, little dove.” Quynh smiled charmingly.

“Morning, Sis Quynh…”

Nhu suddenly felt so shy by Quynh’s smile. The matured woman never failed to make Nhu feel this way. It was hard not to, she was just too charming.

“Is Minh home?”

“She’s in the dining room, having her breakfast…” Nhu replied.

“May I come in then?” Quynh asked.

“Yes! Please do! Sorry if I block the way…”

Nhu stepped aside and left an open space for Quynh to walk inside.

“Thank you, little dove. You’re so sweet.”

Quynh put her hand on Nhu’s cheek and said as she walked pass her. Nhu blushed because of what Quynh did. She then followed the woman to the dining room. Minh had just finished her breakfast and was wiping her mouth with a piece of tissue.

“Who was that?” Minh asked.

“It’s me, honey.”

Quynh said before Nhu could say anything. Minh turned her head around to look at Quynh. That was when Quynh also saw the author’s broken nose.

“My goodness! What happened to your beautiful nose??!!”

Quynh said and walked towards Minh. She cupped her cheeks with both hands and said.

“Oh, poor thing. It must be really painful…”

“It’s nothing, really.”

Minh tried to escape Quynh’s grab by turning her head to the side. Quynh did not intend to let her go that easily. Her hold was firm but not too strong which might hurt Minh.

“I’m not a kid. Don’t treat me like one.”

“Come on. Here, let me ease your pain, stay still.”

Quynh moved closer and closer while holding Minh’s face up and eventually gave her a kiss as light as a feather on the broken nose.

“Feeling better now?” Quynh smiled.

Looking at the two women talking to each other made Nhu really upset. Quynh obviously did not hold back from showing her affection to Minh. Their intimacy was like a rough hand squeezed her heart strong and hard and she could feel that her stomach was churning because of this unpleasant feeling. She walked pass the two women, headed to the table while tried not to look at them.

“You’ve done? Can I clean it then?”

“Err… Yes, thanks…”

Nhu collected the empty bowl from the table and headed to the sink. She then remembered that the author might be thirsty as she did not have anything to drink the whole morning. She returned to ask if Minh wanted anything to drink and she saw Quynh now sitting on Minh’s lap with one hand wrapping around her neck and the other was fondling Minh’s hair. Nhu suddenly felt a burst of anger rising from the bottom of her heart. This anger engulfed her like a moth in a flame and she walked real fast to approach the couple and slammed her hand on the table. The noise from the table slamming caused the two women to look at Nhu.

“Do. You. Want. Anything. To. Drink?”

Nhu asked, Every single word of the sentence was slipping out of her grinding teeth one by one.

“Err… Water is fine… Are you… Alright?”

Minh was taken back by Nhu’s sudden aggressiveness. She had got to admit that she was a little scared of Nhu at the moment. She never saw Nhu this angry before.

“What about you Sis Quynh?”

Nhu turned to Quynh and asked, with a cannot-be-faker smile on her face.

“I don’t need anything, little dove. I’m not thirsty.”

Quynh smiled charmingly as if she did not see the raging blaze in Nhu’s eyes. As Nhu walked away to fetch the water, Quynh was looking at her as if she was having something in her mind. What she blurted out next caused Minh to choke on her own saliva.

“She likes you.”

After the shock had passed, Minh shook her head left and right while responding to Quynh.

“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s straight. She had a boyfriend.”

“I doubt it. You didn’t realize how she looked at you with those longing eyes? She may not be as straight as you think she is.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

Minh still refused to believe what Quynh was saying.

“It was so obvious that she was jealous because of how close we were. Hihihi… As expected of my darling, no one can escape your charm~~~” Quynh teased Minh.

“Enough with this bullshit and get out of my lap.”

Minh had a peek and she could see that Nhu had come back with a glass of water in her hand. She was not sure why but she suddenly did not want Quynh to be on her lap any longer. It was probably because of those words that Quynh just said earlier. _Damn you, woman! Stop messing with my head!_

On the way back from the kitchen to here, Nhu could see Quynh and Minh chatting with each other. The atmosphere was so harmonious that she suddenly felt like she was just an outsider. She gently placed the glass of water down on the table this time and said.

“I have just remembered that I have some work from university that I need to finish. I’m so sorry that I have to leave like this, but I really have no other choice even though I have already promised that I would take care of you. But Sis Quynh is here, she can take care of you. Can you do that, Sis Quynh?”

Nhu lied. She did not think she could stay here a single minute more and was forced to observe the two women being lovey-dovey so she decided to do the only thing that she could do at the moment. That was, to run away.

“Of course, dear. I’ll take good care of her.” Quynh nodded and said.

“Then, please excuse me.”

Nhu bowed at the author and the office lady before walking out of the living room with the purse in her hand. She walked as fast as she could to escape from the view that hurt her so much.

“What has just happened?”

Minh asked in a surprised tone. Everything happened so fast, her brain was still processing the whole event.

“Oh my, kids nowadays… So thick-headed sometimes…”

Quynh looked at Minh in awe, she then shook her head and let out a sigh.

...

That night, when Nhu became much calmer, she realized how ridiculous she was. It was obvious that Quynh came to visit Minh on her way to work. Therefore, there was no way she could stay to take care of the author, which also meant that the author spent this whole day alone, all by herself. When she thought of this, Nhu couldn't help but feel guilty. _But I'm sure that Ms. Quynh will come back after work to tend to her!_ When she thought of this, she once again felt upset. Why did she have to care about the author so much? Why did she need to feel like this? She angrily thought.

Even when the clock on the wall indicated 11:45 and it was almost midnight, Nhu still couldn’t fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Minh and Quynh would appear in her mind despite how hard she tried to ignore it. This feeling that she was experiencing at the moment was strange yet so familiar. And deep down inside her heart, she knew what it was, but for some reasons, her brain told her to restrain it and ignore the name that everybody had given to since the beginning of mankind.


	10. Chapter 10

Nhu looked at her own reflection in the mirror. A graceful and lovely lady was shown standing in front of her with a natural makeup look and a loose fishtail side braid. She had spent at least 30 minutes on choosing the dress, only to make sure that she would look amazing in it. It was a beautiful cinched waist beige dress, which could show off her small waist and delicate shoulder.

_Yes, I look good, very good… No! I nailed this look._

Nhu looked at the mirror and nodded several times in agreement. She then grabbed her purse to head out to buy breakfast from the local shop in front of her dorm. This place was really popular among students in the area and the meal was going to be her perfect excuse.

Nhu was really nervous on the way to Minh’s house. Excitement and nervousness battled inside her and she had to admit that it was not the nicest feeling, however, she was never a coward. She was not going to back out at this moment.

The feeling she had at the moment was completely different from other times when she visited this place.

_It is still early, I hope Sis Minh has already waken up…_

[Click]

“Oh! It’s you? It’s still quite soon, isn’t i-…”

The expression on Minh’s face at the moment was hard to explain. She had this kind of face as if she was awestruck, her mouth was wide opened, so did her eyes. The author was staring at the little girl, she couldn’t take her eyes away from her pretty figure. Nhu suddenly felt so shy because of the excessive attention. She cleared her throat in order to drag Minh back to the reality.

“I bought us some breakfast, chicken congee, your favorite.”

Nhu held the plastic bags up high for Minh to have a clear view of the meal.

"Ahem... Alright… Come on in.”

Minh opened the door and let Nhu walk in. She then returned to the dining room – her favorite place whenever she did not have to work and continued to enjoy her morning coffee. The matured woman tried to act cool as much as possible and casually sat down at the table even though both parties could still feel the intensity and awkwardness in the air.

As Nhu was preparing the food at the kitchen counter area, Minh couldn’t help but observe her. For the first time, she realized that Nhu was indeed a grown-up woman. Despite of her petite and delicate body, every lovely curve of her body told her that she was an adult. She gulped down her own saliva several times while continuously watching Nhu from behind. She looked down at the newspaper lying on the table, pretending that she was reading some extremely interesting breaking news right at the moment when Nhu turned around with two bowls of congee in her hands.

“Here. You must feel really hungry already. Try to finish it all. The doctor said that you needed to take your medicine after meals, right?”

Nhu put down two bowls, positioned herself at one corner of the table and started to eat quietly. The author picked up the spoon and started digging in the bowl as well. A faint fragrance of jasmine entered her nose as she was eating. She knew it was the smell of the perfume that Nhu was wearing at the moment. It was quite surprising for her as she had never met any woman who chose that kind of fragrance before. Nhu’s choice of perfume was interesting yet strangely suited her.

Because of the broken nose, Minh could not eat at her normal speed. By the time she finished her bowl, Nhu had already done for quite a while. As the woman was about to grab her bowl and stand up to bring it to the sink, Nhu stretched out her hand and said.

“Please, let me…”

She could not finish her sentence as their hands touched. It was Minh’s hand on top of Nhu’s hand to be precise. Both women were shocked because of what just happened.

“I… I like you.”

Nhu blurted out before she could think of anything. She was surprised by her own confession just as much as the author was. Blood ran up to Nhu’s face and made it look as red as a ripe tomato. She quickly withdrew her hand from Minh’s palm and said.

“I’m sorry!!! I… I don’t know what I have just said… Please just forget it…”

She swiftly grabbed her empty bowl and rushed to the sink, standing there with her back facing the woman, she did not dare to turn around to look at her. Nhu could hear light footsteps approaching her from behind and then something warm stood right behind her. The author stretched both of her hands and placed them on top of the girl’s hands, which were positioned on the sink counter. Due to the height advantage, it was easy for the author to lock the small girl in her embrace.

“You just said… You liked me, right?”

“I… I… Please forget it… I didn’t mean to…”

“What if I tell you that I like you too?”

For a moment, Nhu was speechless because of the author’s words. Her head was a mess and she could not comprehend the meaning behind of what the author had just said.

“If I tell you that I also like you, what will you say?”

Nhu did not turn around to look at Minh’s face, but she could feel the warm breath as well as the voice of the author as she whispered into her right ear. Her whole body reddened and she stayed silent. What could she possibly say? The truth was… She liked the author as well. However, the author wouldn’t satisfy with her silence so she used her left hand to hold the girl’s jawline and forced it to turn to her direction. The author’s eyes, which were as clear and dark as the cloudless night sky seemed like they could look directly into her soul.

“Tell me. Tell me that you like me. Repeat what you have just said to me...”

The author was wearing a very charming smile. She spoke as soft as if she was whispering. Nhu felt like her voice was playing with her little heart like a harpist played her harp. She felt so dizzied that she couldn’t think straight. Her gaze was locked on those tempting lips.

“I… I… Like yo…”

Before Nhu could finish her sentence, the lips that she was yearning for already touched hers. It started innocently but quickly became intimate and full of passion. Soon enough, fiery kissing sound was resonating around the room.

The series of kisses made Nhu almost forget whom she was. The author was too experienced in this and that put her under a disadvantaged position. Before she was about to pass out because the lack of air, their lips parted.

Nhu was gasping excessively for air. Her head was slightly bowing down, which made her delicate neck exposed in front of the author’s eyes. A gentle kiss was pressed on the nape and a trail of kisses after that as Minh went lower and lower. Nhu could feel that the author was biting the zipper at the back of her dress, which was right under her neck. Minh then gently and slowly unzipped the dress with her mouth. She proceeded to use her skillful tongue and mouth to unhook Nhu’s bra.

Nhu could feel both of Minh’s hands creeping from behind of her, her big hands with long and slender fingers were surfing on her skin, from the back to the stomach. Her already-been-unhooked bra was pushed up and its place was replaced by the author’s hands. The touching and squeezing made Nhu slip out a moan. Her whole body became immediately red because of this unexpected sound. She became even more embarrassed when she heard a chuckle coming from the author.

“What a nice little voice you have…”

Nhu refused to make any comment, and soon she was also unable to do so as the older woman had already had her hand down on her most private area. She was rubbing and gently caressing her through the panty. The sensation was so shocking that it sent waves of excitement along Nhu’s body. With her left hand was already on top of the author’s hand, which was still on her left chest, Nhu used her right hand to grab the wrist of the author’s naughty hand, which was mischievously “teasing” her. It proved to be a difficult task as the fabric of her dress had acted as a barrier and therefore made it harder for her stopped that evil hand.

Both of them were still almost with full clothes on, and yet what they were doing could be described as one of the most indecent things a person could do. Nhu could feel the author moving faster and more vigorously. She tightened her grip. Her head slightly leaned back, her eyes closed tightly. Soft moans were coming out of her mouth uncontrollably. She could feel that she was about to reach climax soon.

“Aaa…”

As she let out a satisfied moan, Nhu also opened her eyes. After a few minutes of gasping and adjusting her vision to the dark surroundings, she realized that she was still in her bedroom. The illuminating clock on the far wall indicated that it was 2:37 am. She grabbed the blanket that she covered herself with and pulled it up, then used the other hand to touch herself down under to find that it was soaking wet. At this point, she realized that everything was just a dream, a wet dream, and the other party besides her in that dream was no one other than Tran Huyen Minh.

Nhu lied down on the bed once again and looked at the ceiling of her room in the utter darkness. What had happened might be just a dream, but it also forced Nhu to face the truth. The reality was that she was in love with the author, and that she longed for her touch more than ever. Since she had already known her own heart now, she was determined to pursue what her heart desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a lesbian sex scene (actually, it was my first time writing any kind of sex scenes). If I'm being brutally honest, it was quite a difficult task (≧△≦). I have already tried my best, please just forgive me if it's not quite what you're expecting.


End file.
